Harmony of Dissonance
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: Sango was transported to Romania where Richter Belmont was on his way to defeat Count Dracula. With her skills as a youkai taijiya, can she manage to help Richter's quest?
1. Chapter 1

_In the good old days,  
people only knew peace and prosperity.  
But no one thought that perhaps, the days of unease would not come to an end.  
Behind prosperity and peace,  
There is invariably evil.  
Those who would reject the people's prosperity,  
and corrupt the peace.  
Those who would resurrect the powers of darkness,  
and recreate this corrupted world have gathered.  
With arbitrary smiles,  
they eagerly await the recreation.  
One hundred years later,  
the evil one is again reborn.  
Primarily preferring to act in the night.  
He can alter his form into a bat, wolf and turn into fog.  
He sucks the blood of young women,  
to preserve his eternal life.  
Master of Demon Castle,  
god of malice,  
Count Dracula has returned._

Sango had heard about this twice; from Chris Belmont and from a letter she had few days ago from a messenger bird. What baffled her was that the letter was from someone she didn't know at all. One thing for sure, at the bottom of the letter was named Veros, Romania.

At this point, the demon slayer raised her eyebrow in confusion. From whom that this letter came from?

HARMONY OF DISSONANCE

_**Stage 0: Prologue**_

"What's that letter?"

"I don't know. Somebody gave me this."

"Hey, isn't that the poem Chris told us the other day?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha responded.

"I don't know from who did this came from, but I believe that something had to do with this letter."

Little did she know; she was way right, dean on, point blank. Later that night, Sango couldn't sleep. She didn't take any coffee that Amar really hated (since if he did drink the coffee, he'll turn drunk.) or from Kagome. The same thing goes to Kirara as well. In frustration, the taijiya decided to take a walk.

Then, while she was walking, she noticed an activity in the forest. There's a blinding bright pillar of light radiating among the trees and when she arrived at a clearing. As she got there, both Kirara and her self were as if pulled into the light. She tried to run away, but she fell victim for the light.

"HELP!!!" Sango screamed her words before she and Kirara dissolved into the light.

---

Richter slammed his hand on the map of Castlevania that the soldiers had created. He took no time to race to the Veros town on his stagecoach.

[STAGE 0 – PROLOGUE

-Veros Woods

Richter's stagecoach was racing through the Veros Woods in midst the rain. A lightning struck through the skies revealing a figure with an oversized sickle. It appeared right in front of his coach. Seeing it as a hostile, Richter threw his cape away, took his stance and then lashing his Vampire Killer on the enemy three times in succession.

The creature was later revealed as Death, Dracula's ally.

"So you are the descendant of Belmont."

"I'm Richter Belmont, vampire hunter."

"Let's see how well do you fare."

Death created a creature and he shot it straight at Richter but the vampire hunter had countered it.

"We will meet again, descendant of Belmont…" With a loud, evil laugh, the minion monster left the place.

-Town of Veros-

Sango on the other hand was buried under pieces of wood as she woke up. Kirara nudged the taijiya so she wakes up. She stirred a little bit and Sango woke up.

As she removed the rubble on her body, the demon slayer noticed the town was in chaos, people running everywhere in horror. She also noticed hostiles, skeletons, and zombies, rock monsters and many more terrorizing the townsfolk.

"Where are we, Kirara?"

Kirara gave a confused mew in the same tone like her owner. Then, skeletons started attacking her, but being a demon slayer, Sango saw no threat to this, so she swung her Hiraikotsu full force.

At some range, she switched her boomerang to her katana. That's when she saw somebody arriving on a stagecoach. Sango was taken aback by what she saw, but she made out the differences anyways.

"He's a Belmont too… just like Chris!" Sango mumbled.

_A/N: I LUV AKUMAJOU DRACULA X!!! Actually, I kinda like to make the story based on Maria Renard, but I scrapped the idea and exchanged to Sango-meets-Richter instead. This fanfic is based on Akumajou Dracula X: Chi no Rondo PC Engine game. Since Sango is like in the game, I'd think that Maria will be fighting along with Sango while Richter makes his way to the Dark Lord Dracula in solo. And since Chi no Rondo had branching paths, I think this is suitable. What do you think? Read on and review! TQ!!!_

_A/R: I don't know about this, but I think that some of you had this three things I want: A) Akumajou Dracula X Chi no Rondo PC Engine CD-ROM. B) Tokyo Mew Mew Playstation CD-ROM. C) Tokyo Mew Mew Hamepane GBA ROM (I don't have GBA except the emulator.) Since these three games are not released other than Japan, I had a hard time finding. If you had them, I want to ask a favor… tell me where to download the items I mentioned OR send me an ISO image of the CD-ROMs and GBA ROM (zipped in rar or zip extension) via my profile's e-mail (I don't know if they allow this to do so…) I had a hard time trying to get them via BitTorrent, so tell me if you know how to use BitTorrent. TQ._


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: CASTLEVANIA and Inuyasha are not mine, TQ.)**_

_**Stage 1: Bloodlines – Feast of Flames**_

Richter started off at the beginning of the Aljiba town noticing that many monsters are lurking around. He started off the trek, striking the Vampire Killer on the first few ape skeletons. Picking up an axe item, the vampire hunter continued walking till he reached a set of stairs.

Richter started traversing the stairs, throwing the axe on a skeleton which was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

Again, he traversed up the stairs where the path leads to the chapel. This is where he found Sango.

"Hiraikotsu!"

As Richter watched, Sango was hurling the giant boomerang with ease. When she was done, she kept slashing her sword at the monsters.

A little while later, she stopped when Kirara started growling at Richter.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a Belmont, vampire hunter?" 

"That's right. How did you know about me?"

"It's not the time to explain right now, but anyways, my name is Sango, demon slayer."

"Richter Belmont." Richter introduced himself.

Not a moment too soon, monsters started swarming them again. Both Richter, the vampire hunter and Sango, the demon slayer teamed up. They kept fighting till they end up at a cross road.

"There are two roads here. We should split up." Sango said.

"I agree. "

Richter opened up a path for Sango by breaking a breakable block. He then parted ways making his way to one end of the road.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu at a lone Ectoplasm before she jumped down a put with the help of Kirara.

On the other hand, Richter made his way against few rock Golems before moving off to meet Wyvern.

The vampire hunter arrived at the gates of Castlevania, and in the castle's background, he could see a winged dragon fly from behind the Castle Keep. Moments later, it came screaming towards him, forcing Richter to back flip to safety.

As it flew in front of Richter, he threw few axes while jumping. The Wyvern spewed flames but the vampire hunter jumped out to safety again until the purple dragon flew lower.

When it did, Richter whipped it few times, and again, the Wyvern flew again. He kept the routine once before the last axe made the dragon burst into flames. A red orb formed and floated in place, making the vampire hunter touch it.

[STAGE 1 - HOMETOWN IN PERIL

As soon as Sango landed softly at the bottom of the pit, she saw two more roadblocks on each of her side.

_Where should I go first? _She asked herself.

Kirara guided her owner to the one on her left, breaking the blocks to reveal a passage way. Sango didn't notice this as she was breaking the roadblock on her right side. She however chose the right way because right behind the Man-Eater was a key.

"Hiraikotsu!"

With a simple swipe, the oversized boomerang slashed the Man-Eater. Sango picked up the key and she used it to open the locked door.

Her actions made her end up to a series of pulleys.

"I think we should do something about this, Kirara."

Giving a meow, Kirara transformed to her larger form. Sango mounted on her and she flew up to the highest ledge to meet the Serpent.

It charged at both Kirara and Sango, forcing them to break off. Sango unsheathed her Katana, striking at the sea snake continuously. But she was attacked with the serpent's fireball, making the demon slayer tumble backwards.

Kirara can't bite or ram on the serpent as it had spiked segmented body. She had no choice to back down.

As Sango stood up, she saw something very familiar – a cross boomerang. Picking it up, the youkai taijiya threw her Hiraikotsu before trying the cross boomerang's effectiveness. Before she knew it, the serpent was dead. Again, a red orb materialized out of nowhere. Sango touched it out of curiosity. Once she did, she felt the momentary surge of power.

- STAGE 1 CLEAR -

_A/N: Next chapter: Richter - Stage 2, Sango - Stage 2'. So far, I only knew about Stage 1, 2, 2', 3 and the final 6 and 7. I really need some research… By the way, thank you for anyone who reads this fanfic. TQ. _


End file.
